


Eine zufällige Arbeitsplatz Beziehung

by swiswaiso



Series: Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine (deutsch) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, No Slash, Undercover, kompetenter kluger Tony, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hatte nie erwartet, dass sein Team mit JJ’s Team an einem Fall arbeiten würde … müssen- um Gibbs von einer Zusammenarbeit mit den Feebies zu überzeugen, würde es einen Befehl Gottes brauche,. oder vielleicht nur eine Order des Direktors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine zufällige Arbeitsplatz Beziehung

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzung von baconandegg Tony DiNozzo Undercover Marine Serie 3. Story An Accidental Workplace Relationship

:

 _zwei Monate nach "Sich kennenlernen" (sechs Monate, nachdem sie sich trafen)._  
  


"DiNozzo!"

"Was hast du herausbekommen?" fuhr Gibbs ihn an.

"Ähm", Tony setzte sich auf und gähnte. "Was?"

"Was. hast. Du. herausbekommen? " betonte Gibbs ausgesprochen ärgerlich.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf, um sich selbst aufzuwecken und wackelte mit der Maus um den Computer aufzuwecken. "Nicht viel, Boss. Es gibt keine Verbindungen zwischen den vier Opfern außer dass sie in ihren frühen Zwanzigern alle Marines waren. Ich überprüfte ihre Kreditkarten-Datensätze und die einzige Übereinstimmung ist, dass das erste und der vierte Opfer im gleichen Spirituosengeschäft eingekauft haben. Aber selbst dann hat das vierte Opfer dort fünf Tage vor dem ersten eingekauft. "

Gibbs knurrte ihn an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Ziva. "David?"

Tony blendete Zivas Ausreden dafür, nichts gefunden zu haben, aus und suchte in seinen Schubladen nach etwas Nahrungsahnlichem. Irgendetwas, was ihn aufwecken würde. Er hatte die ganze Nacht hier mit dem Durchsuchen der Aufzeichnungen der Opfer verbracht und als er fertig war hatte er weniger als eine Stunde Schlaf bekommen, bevor Gibbs, McGee und Ziva gekommen war.

Tony fand endlich an der Rückseite einer seiner Schubladen einen Schokoriegel und öffnete ihn schnell. Er musste seine Schubladen wirklich wieder aufzufüllen! Die letzten zwei Wochen mit späten Nächte und durchgearbeiteten Nächten hatten seinen gesamten Vorrat an Snacks leergefegt. Tony nahm einen Bissen von der Schokolade und kaute sie schnell für den Fall, dass Gibbs entschied, ihn sie ausspucken zu lassen. Gibbs war in dieser Woche besonders unvernünftig gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass Tony seine Frustration nicht verstehen konnte, er selber war auch frustriert. Vier Männer waren tot und der, der sie getötet hatte, war klug. Sie hatten keine gesicherten Spuren, keine Zeugen und keine Verbindungen. Sie hatten den Fall für zwei Wochen untersucht und waren immer noch auf Platz eins. Der Unterschied zwischen Gibbs und Tony war, dass Tony mit seiner Frustration anders umging. Gibbs wurde wütend und begann alle anzuknurren, Tony arbeitete die Nacht durch..

Gibbs Telefon klingelte und der ältere Mann unterbrach den Missbrauch von McGee, um zu antworten. "Gibbs!"

Tony beobachtete Gibbs für einen Moment, bevor er sein eigenes klingelndes Handy zu beantworten hatte. "DiNozzo."

"Tony, es ist JJ."

„Hallo“, warf einen Blick auf Tony McGee und Ziva und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Gibbs fokussiert. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht's gut. Wie geht es Dir? " klang JJ besorgt. "Du klingst müde."

"Ich bin in Ordnung." versicherte Tony ihr. "Mir fehlt nur Schlaf. Und ich vermisse dich. "

"Ich vermisse dich auch." JJ‘s Lächeln war hörbar. "Was damit zusammenhängt, warum ich anrufe."

"Oh?" Tony sah Gibbs sein Telefon zuschlagen und die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Büro des Direktors stürmen.

"Mein Team hat einen neuen Fall zugeordnet bekommen" erzählte JJ ihm. "Euer Direktor hat unseren Direktor angerufen und bat um etwas Hilfe für den Fall, den ihr gerade bearbeitet." "Was?" Tony hatte noch nicht einmal berücksichtigt, dass dies passieren könnte. N.C.I.S und das F.B.I. kommen nicht gut miteinander aus. Er stand auf und ging rasch zum Treppenhaus, weg von neugierigen Ohren.

"Ja." JJ Lachen war angespannt. "Das habe ich auch gesagt."

"Wie stehen die Chancen deines Teams nichts zu bemerken?", fragte Tony leise.

"Nicht gut." JJ seufzte. "Auch wenn ich gewohnt wäre über die Dinge zu lügen, was ich nicht bin."

"Und Du kannst Ihnen nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind." wies Tony aus. "Keine Frau mit einiger Selbstachtung würde Special Agent DiNozzo daten."

JJ kicherte. "Ich muss zugeben, auf eine gewisse Weise bin ich neugierig Dich so zu sehen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Du ein Idiot bist. "

Tony dachte schnell. "Wie wäre es damit, wir hatten eine Affäre im College. Du gingst nach Pittsburgh und ich ging zu Ohio State. Sie sind nur drei Autostunden voneinander entfernt. Du spieltest Fußball, oder? "

"Ja.", antwortete JJ langsam.

"Hast Du jemals an der Ohio gespielt?", fragte Tony an eine Wand gelehnt. "Oder bist zu einem Fußballspiel gegangen, wo Ohio State spielten?"

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Großartig." Tony grinste. "Welche Art von Freshman warst du? Hättest Du eine Affäre mit einem Senior gehabt, den Du bei einem Fußballspiel getroffen hast?

JJ stöhnte in offensichtlicher Verlegenheit. "Ja."

"Exzellent." Tony schob sich von den Wänden und ging auf und ab. "Wie haben wir es beendet?"

"Wahrscheinlich mit Deinem mich nicht anrufen." wies JJ trocken aus,.

"Ja." Tony kicherte. "Tut mir leid."

"Also ich bin wütend auf dich?", fragte JJ. "Was, wenn ich das nicht durchziehen kann?"

"Du musst nicht wütend auf mich zu sein.", erklärte Tony. "Du kannst jede Emotion nehmen, die Du magst. Aber es ist wirklich schwer vorzugeben, dass Du jemanden noch nie getroffen hast. Dies gibt uns eine Entschuldigung, um uns wieder zu erkennen. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Dein Team abzulenken. "

"Okay." nahm JJ einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dabei bin meinem Team anzulügen."

Tony verzog das Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Sie würden es verstehen. "

"JJ?", Fragte Tony sanft.

"Ja?"

"Was auch immer Du heute siehst, wie sehr Ich ein Idiot bin, erinnere Dich, dass ich das nicht bin.", sagte Tony. "Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich nie so sehen."

"Ich werde mich daran erinnern." JJ sagte ihm. "Ich liebe dich, Tony."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Tony vor dem Auflegen des Telefons.

 

Gibbs war zurück, als Tony in die bullpen zurückkehrte und er war böse.

"Wo warst du?", schnappte er.

"Uh," Tony hielt sein Handy. "Ich hatte einen Anruf."

"Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?", knurrte Gibbs. "Vier Marinesoldaten sind tot und du tratscht mit deinen Mädchen?"

"Sorry, Boss." Tony eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Neue Nachrichten, Chef?"

„Sag es ihm, McGee." wies Gibbs ihn an, als er aus dem Großraumbüro schritt.

"Ja, Boss.", rief McGee Gibbs schnell hinterher, bevor er sich Tony drehte. "Vance hat beschlossen, dass wir Hilfe brauchen. Er hat das FBI Behavioral Analysis Team gebeten, uns bei dem Fall zu helfen. "

"Was?", rief Tony laut. "Das F.B.I.? Willst du mich verarschen? Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe nicht! "

McGee und Ziva sagten nichts, aber ihr Ausdruck zeigte ihre Zustimmung. "Wann kommen sie?", Fragte Tony.

"Gibbs sagte, sie würden um neun hier sein.", antwortete Ziva.

Tony sah auf die Uhr. "So sind sie eine Viertelstunde weg dann. Das gibt mir genug Zeit, um ein Frühstück zu bekommen. "

McGee und Ziva warf ihm böse Blicke.

"Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt alle nichts?", fragte Tony sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Du könntest einmal tatsächlich etwas Arbeit tun." McGee brummte. "Alles, was Du tust, ist schlafen und essen."

"Und mit Frauen reden." fügte Ziva hinzu.

Tony rollte mit den Augen, es war schmerzhaft, wie unaufmerksam die beiden waren. Haben sie wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass er in den letzten zwei Wochen als Letzter gegangen und als Erster gekommen war? Falls er überhaupt nach Hause gegangen war. Er trug sogar denselben Anzug wie gestern.

"Also nichts für Euch dann." Tony schloss daraus, stand auf und eilte in Richtung des Aufzugs. "Tony!" Ziva rief ihn zurück. "Ich werde einen Kaffee nehmen."

"Ich auch." nickte McGee.

"Gut." Tony stand am Aufzug und überlegte, ob er Zeit hatte etwas Salz zu kaufen, um es in ihre Getränke zu geben.

-

Nach einiger Zeit kam Tony mit den Kaffees zurück, da waren JJ und ihr Team bereits eingetroffen und standen alle in der Mitte der bullpen auf den große Bildschirm blickend.

"Wo warst du, zum Teufel?", knurrte Gibbs als er bemerkte, dass Tony auf sie zuging.

"Kaffee holen, Boss." Tony hielt die Kaffees zur Erklärung hoch. "Ich habe auch einen für Dich."

Gibbs nahm den Kaffee mit einem Starren. "Agent Hotchner, dies ist DiNozzo das vierte Mitglied meines Teams."

Tony übergab die andere Kaffees und wandte sich grinsend an den Mann zu dem Gibbs gesprochen hatte. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." stellte er sich vor.

"Ich bin Agent Hotchner." Hotchner antwortete mit einem Nicken. "Das sind Agenten Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau und Doktor Reid."

Tony sah jeden der FBI-Agenten mit einem Grinsen an und stellte sicher, dass sein Blick mehr auf den weiblichen Agenten ruhte. "Es ist schön, Sie alle zu treffen."

"Tony DiNozzo?" JJ starrte ihn mit sehr glaubwürdiger Überraschung. "Du bist jetzt ein Bundesagent?"

Tony sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang und täuschte Verwirrung vor. „Was hat Ihr Chef gesagt, war Ihr Name noch mal?"

"Agent Jennifer Jareau.", antwortete JJ mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Jennifer ..." Tony, grübelte. "Jennifer Jareau. Oh, Jenny ... von Pittsburg, oder? "

JJ hob die Augenbrauen in offensichtlicher Verachtung. "Richtig."

"Ihr beide kennt einander, DiNozzo?", fragte Gibbs kalt.

"Ja Boss. Ahm, wir, äh, trafen uns ein paar Mal im College. "Tony antwortete mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. "Wir kamen zwar aus verschiedenen Welten, aber dennoch haben wir geklickt. Wie der Film 'Love Story', außer dass wir nicht heirateten, und sie starb nicht, und wir sind nicht wirklich aufs gleiche College gegangen... "

Tony zuckte zusammen, als Gibbs ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

"Ihr Team kann im Konferenzraum arbeiten." sagte Gibbs zu Hotchner. "Agent David zeigt Ihnen den Weg."

"Danke." Hotchner nickte Gibbs zu. "Wenn möglich, möchten wir die Orte, wo die Leichen gefunden wurden, sehen."

Gibbs grunzte zustimmend. "McGee und DiNozzo können Sie herumführen."

"Danke." Hotchner wandte sich an seine Mannschaft. "Rossi, Du und Prentiss geht zu den ersten beiden Tatorte. Morgan, nimm Reid zu den neueren. JJ und ich werden hier alles einrichten. "

"McGee, geh mit Agent Rossi und Prentiss." ordnete Gibbs an.

Tony rettete seinen Kaffee von McGees Schreibtisch und schlenderte zu Morgan und Reid. "Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass ihr bei mir seid. Wollt ihr jetzt gehen? "

Die beiden Agenten wechselten einen Blick.

„Klar.“ nickte Morgan schließlich. "Vielleicht können wir am Weg etwas mehr von diesem Kaffee aufnehmen? Er riecht gut."

"Großartig." Tony ging an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm seine Waffe aus der Schublade und packte seinen Rucksack. "Los gehts."

Der Weg zum Cafe wurde in betretenem Schweigen zurückgelegt, keiner der FBI Agenten schien in der Stimmung sein sich zu unterhalten, was Tony zwei Optionen ließ. Er konnte entweder monologisieren, oder schweigen - Pech für sie, Agent Tony kann nicht schweigen.

"F.B.I. huh? ", fragte er, als sie das Gebäude verlassen. "Warum sollte man dort arbeiten wollen? Es scheint ein wirklich hochnäsiger Platz um zu arbeiten, wenn Sie mich fragen. Sofern Sie nicht in einer Abteilung arbeiten, die Aliens und so verfolgen. Gibt es eine Abteilung für das? Ich verspreche, ich werde es niemandem erzählen. "

"Aliens?" Reid klang empört.

Morgan legte eine Hand auf den Arm des anderen Agenten wie um ihn zu beruhigen. "Nein", antwortete er Tony kurz.

"Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Tony. "Ich denke, wenn es eine Abteilung gäbe, würdet Ihr es nicht wirklich wissen können. Sofern Ihr nicht gerufen werdet, um die Aliens zu profilen. Aber dann denken sie wahrscheinlich wirklich unterschiedlich zu uns Menschen - deshalb würde Ihr Profil nicht sehr genau sein. Haben Sie jemals in Betracht gezogen, dass vielleicht einige von den bösen Jungs, die davonkommen, Aliens sein? Vielleicht brauchen Sie einen Alien-Experten in Ihrem Team. "

Reid sah aus, als ob er einen Anfall kriegen würde. "Einen Alien-Experten?"

"Ja", Tony nickte ernst, als sie sich der Warteschlange vor dem Coffee-Wagen anschlossen. "Wissen Sie, jemand, der viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hat. Jemand, der in der Lage ist, Ihnen beim Profil eines Alien Bösewicht zu helfen. Eigentlich müssten Sie wahrscheinlich auch einen Experten für übernatürliche Wesen haben, nur für den Fall Ihrer Bösewicht ist eigentlich ein Gespenst mit einem Groll. "

Sie bestellten ihren Kaffee und gingen dann zu Fuß zurück zum NCIS Gebäude. "Sollen wir mein Auto zu nehmen?", fragte Tony.

"Wenn Sie wollen.", antwortete Morgan vorsichtig. "Wir könnten auch einen unserer SUVs nehmen."

Tony schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein danke! Ich habe bereits viel zu viel Zeit in einem dieser Dinge verbracht. "

"Wann?", fragte Reid.

"Nun, es gab die Zeit, wo Gibbs und Fornell über die Leiche eines Marine-Offizier, der auf der Air Force One starb, stritten.", begann Tony.

"Gibbs hatte mich im Leichensack versteckt, Fornell nahm den Leichensack mit mir und Gibbs konnte die tatsächliche Leiche mitnehmen."

"Was?" Morgan starrte Tony als wäre er verrückt.

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn der Chef sagt, springen, dann springen Sie. Wie auch immer das war nur das erste Mal. Im vergangenen Jahr wollte mir jemand einen Serienmord anhängen, Fornell hat mich verhaftet. Es war sehr ärgerlich. "

"Wer wollte Sie reinlegen?", fragte Morgan.

"Eine verrückter Labor- Assistent." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie haben ihn am Ende überführt."

Sie gingen schweigend zum Auto. Tony dachte, dass seine ‚Alien‘-Vorschläge ihnen wahrscheinlich genug zu denken gegeben haben- es gab keine Notwendigkeit zu übertreiben. "Also", begann Morgan aus dem Vordersitz des Autos, nachdem sie für ein paar Minuten gefahren. "Sie kennen JJ?"

"JJ?" Tony täuschte Verwirrung. "Oh, Sie meinen Jenny?"

„Klar.“ Morgan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja." DiNozzo grinste ihn an. "Wir trafen uns ein paar Mal im College."

"Sie sagten, obwohl Sie nicht auf das gleiche College gegangen sind." Reid setzte von der Rückbank dazu.

"Nein. Ich ging in Ohio State, sie ging zu Penn. Wir trafen uns bei einem Fußballspiel. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wer spielte, aber wir trafen uns am HotDog-Stand und es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. "

„Richtig.“ Morgan klang nicht überzeugt. "Wie weit ist dieser Ort überhaupt entfernt?"

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es sind nur noch 15 Minuten. Reden wir über Filme. Was ist Ihr Robert de Niro Lieblingsfilm? "

-

JJ rieb sich die Augen zum vierten Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten und stand auf, um ihre Beine zu strecken. Sie hatte stundenlang auf die Information vor ihr gestarrt, und sie war nicht weiter. Sie sah über die bullpen und musste ihr Gesicht ermahnen das Grinsen zu verhindern, als sie sah wie Tony etwas Verdächtiges in McGees Kaffee goß. Tony war so anders hier, in der Tat, wenn sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihr Tony war, sie würde ihn für einen Doppelgänger gehalten haben - es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie der gleiche Kerl sein könnten. Außer, dass sie es waren! Was eine Menge über Tony schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten sagte. Er war unglaublich.

Doch so erstaunlich wie er war, schien er das Ende seines Lateins zu erreichen. Am Tag davor hatte Gibbs Tonys Mittagessen weggeworfen und für eine Sekunde war JJ sicher, dass er im Begriff war, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie wusste, dass ihrem Team die plötzliche Kälte in Tonys Ausdruck, eine Kälte, die ganz anders als Tonys Undercover persona war, aufgefallen ist. Tony hatte sich gefangen, indem er einen Wutanfall bekam, auf den jeder drei Jährige stolz gewesen wäre. Und ihr Team, bestehend aus Profilern der Besoldungsgruppe A, ist diesem völlig auf den Leim gehen und hatte Tony angewiderte Blicke zugeworfen.

JJ konnte nicht umhin, zu grinsen, als sie einen ahnungslosen McGee einen Schluck von dem Kaffee nehmen sah, bevor ausspuckte.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dich mit ihm getroffen hast!" sagte Emily, als sie neben ihr zu stehen kam.

"Noch kann ich" JJ lachte.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Ich war jung." JJ verteidigt. "Und er war anders – süßer."

„Klar.“ Emily hob die Augenbrauen ungläubig bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schreibtisch richtete, an dem JJ gesessen hatte. "Machst du Fortschritte?"

"Nein", JJ seufzte. "Da ist nichts."

"Ich denke, Hotch hat einen neuen Plan." Emily erwähnt. "Er möchte, dass Du eine Pressekonferenz arrangierst."

JJ nickte. "Hat er gesagt, wann?"

"Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich eine Frage von je früher desto besser." Emily vorgeschlagen. "Aber Du solltest das mit Hotch überprüfen."

"Ist er im Konferenzraum?", fragte JJ, gerade als sie begann in diese Richtung zu gehen.

"Ja." Emily erzählte ihr.

"Jenny!" rief Tony, noch während er auf sie zu rannte.

"Es ist JJ." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie weiter in Richtung der Konferenz ging

„Richtig.“ fiel Tony in Schritt neben ihr. "Wie geht's?"

"Gut, vielen Dank."

"Neige Deinen Körper etwas weg von mir.", murmelte Tony zu ihr. "Und runzele weiter die Stirn."

JJ tat, wie angewiesen. "Warum?"

"Die Körpersprache sagt viel." Tony erklärt. "Wenn Dein Körper von mir weg geneigt ist, sagt es, dass Du nicht mit mir sprechen willst. Und stell sicher, meine Bewegungen nicht zu spiegeln. "

JJ nickte leicht. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Müde.", antwortete Tony, noch ärgerlich grinsend. "Ich fange an, auszuflippen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, wenn wir dies nicht bald abgewickelt haben. "

"Wohl Gibbs Schlagen." JJ, als sie in den Konferenzraum Tür kam. "Gestern dachte ich schon, Du würdest ausrasten."

"Oh, Du hast das gemerkt, nicht wahr?", sagte Tony mit einem seltsamen Lachen.

JJ starrte ihn für einen Moment in Sorge, vor der Realisierung, dass das Lachen war Tonys Undercover Lachen. Es war erstaunlich, wie er ein Gespräch mit ihr haben konnte, und doch sicherstellen, dass ein Beobachter eine andere Konversation sehen und hören würde.

"Ja, Dein Team schien es nicht zu bemerken."

Tony grinste. "Dein Team hat."

"Ja, aber dann hattest Du einen Wutanfall und Sie haben es geschluckt." wies JJ aus.

"Ja, ich brauchte, um meinen Pfusch zu vertuschen." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich brauche wirklich eine Auszeit, ich bin am Coverbrechen."

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich heute Nacht zu Dir kommen würde?", fragte JJ leise.

Tony überlegte das bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Das Risiko ist zu groß. Danke trotzdem."

"Gern geschehen." JJ war sicher, dass ihr Lächeln wohl ein bisschen besorgt aussah. "Stirnrunzeln." Tony befahl ihr schnell.

JJ gehorchte, aber ihr Stirnrunzeln war real, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie vergessen hatte. Wie macht Tony das?

"See ya, Jenny.“ Tony grinste sie an, bevor davon schlenderte.

JJ seufzte, als sie ihm nachsah - sie mussten diesen Kerl wirklich fangen.

-

Es dauerte noch drei Tage, um die Täter zu fangen, und JJ konnte nicht umhin, vor Erleichterung zu seufzen, als sie und ihr Team den Navy Yard verließen - die Täter in NCIS Gewahrsam lassend.

Wieder zurück in ihrem Büro verbrachte sie ein paar Stunden mit dem Finalisieren ihrer Schreibarbeit vor der Heimreise - Hotch hatte sie den Rest des Tages als auch das Wochenende frei gegeben. Das erste, was sie tat, als sie nach Hause kam, war Tony anzurufen.

"DiNozzo.", antwortete Tony nach drei Klingeltönen.

"Wie geht es dir?", Fragte sie besorgt.

"Müde." Tony seufzte. "Alles, was ich tun möchte, ist zu schlafen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich bin immer noch im Büro.", antwortete Tony. "Ich habe nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt, meinen SFA Papierkram in den letzten Wochen zu tun und Gibbs will, dass ich das aufhole, bevor ich nach Hause gehe."

JJ runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist im Büro?"

"Ich hole mit gerade einen Kaffee." Tony sagte ihr. "Ich habe mir wirklich meine Beine vertreten müssen."

"Willst Du heute Abend rüber kommen?", fragte JJ. "Ich werde Pfannkuchen am Morgen zu machen.

"Ich kann nicht." Tony seufzte. "Ich bezweifle, dass ich vor zehn gehen werde, und ich arbeite morgen."

"Das ist lächerlich.", sagte JJ entsetzt. »Du hast für zwei Wochen durchgearbeitet, da kriegst Du doch sicher das Wochenende frei."

Tony kicherte düster. "Ich wünschte."

"Du solltest einige Zeit frei nehmen." JJ ihm. "Dich krank melden."

"Ich kann nicht." Tony klang erschöpft. "Vance würde meinen Arsch an die Wand nageln."

"Du kannst so nicht weitermachen, Tony.", sagte JJ ihn ernst. "Du solltest den Colonel anrufen und ihm sagen, dass Du eine Pause brauchst."

"Ich kann dies tun, JJ." Tony sagte ihr. "Ich habe das seit Jahren getan."

"Aber nicht mit mir dabei." JJ argumentiert. "Ich weiß, dass es viel schlimmer gewesen sein muss, mich dabei zu haben. Du hattest keine gute Nachtruhe in zwei Wochen, du schaust aus wie Mist, und Du beginnst, den Fokus zu verlieren. "

"JJ." Tony klang müde.

"Nein!" JJ schüttelte den Kopf entschieden. "Entweder Du rufst den Colonel an oder ich werde es tun. Du denkst nicht klar. "

Tony schwieg eine Weile, bevor er seufzend sagte. "Ich fühle, dass ich auf dich dafür ärgerlich sein sollte. Aber ich bin einfach zu müde. "

"So rufst Du den Colonel an?" JJ gedrückt.

"Ja." Tony nickte. "Ich werde Dich wissen lassen, was er sagt."

"Ich liebe dich, Tony."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Tony seufzte.

Als JJ aufhängte fragte sie sich, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Sicher, Tony war müde, aber war es wirklich ihr Job, ihn zu zwingen, dies zu tun? Sie war sicher, dass er es gebraucht hatte, konnte aber nicht umhin, sich schuldig zu fühlen ihn zu bullyiing.

Sie legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch und beschlossen, in etwas mehr Komfortables zu wechseln - sie war auf jeden Fall in der Stimmung für eine Jogginghose.

JJ hatte gerade in ihrem Lieblingssessel mit einem Roman zusammengerollt, als Tony anrief. "Hallo."

"Hey, JJ." Tony hörte sich deutlich glücklicher an.

"Gute Nachrichten?", fragte JJ.

"Ja. Lucten wird einen meiner „Verwandten“ sterben lassen, also bekomme ich Trauer- Urlaub." Tony seufzte. "Ich sollte den Anruf in ein paar Stunden bekommen. Ist die Einladung zu Dir rüber zu kommen noch gültig? "

"Natürlich ist sie das!" sagte JJ ihm und verdrehte die Augen. "Sie ist es immer - das weißt du."


End file.
